1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a valve stem, and more particularly to a valve stem assembly for tire pressure detecting systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car electronics, such as antilock brake system (ABS), electronic brake distribution (EBD), Electronic Power Steering (EPS), central control system, electric panel, electronic antislip control box, tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) or the like, have been recently invented and introduced because people care about driving safety. Various TPMSs may be applied for monitoring air pressure inside tires of a vehicle to alert a driver of abnormal tire pressure or to easily check correct tire pressures are set and comprises a tire pressure detector connected to an inner end of a valve stem.
To improve adjustability of a tire pressure detector on the valve stem for rims with different shapes, a conventional tire pressure detector has a pintle and is pivotally mounted on the valve stem using the pintle. The pintle is mounted on the tire pressure detector using fasteners after being mounted through the tire pressure detector and the valve stem. The tire pressure detector is then moveably and rotatably mounted on the valve stem and the tire pressure detector may be easily adapted to fit different rims. Although the tire pressure detector may be installed on valve stems mounted on rims with different shapes, the tire pressure detector is easily broken since the tire pressure detector is not locked in position on the valve stem after installation so is left free to vibrate, bang or knock causing damage.
The present invention provides a valve stem assembly for tire pressure detecting system to obviate or mitigate the shortcoming of the conventional valve stem with the tire pressure detector.